User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/More Interviewing!
Before we start... Episodes Battle hates. The higher the number, the more Battle hates it. #Fruit Salad: Not much problems, actually. "It's the best of what Season 3 gave to me" "Because that's the only episode where someone was smart" For now that is. #Octoblock to the Rescue!: It has a few bad moments, but it's good. #Peekaboo!: Average, not really good. Yes. #Blockzilla: Average, not really good, not really bad. I guess. #The Legend of Big Tum: Yes, we've got a big yeti clone eating Numberblocks and being kinda non-kiddish. #Hiccups: It's better than Blockzilla atleast. That's what Battle says. Not until I mentioned that their's an error where 4+1 becomes 6. #Now We Are Six to Ten: Yeah, the return of 6-10 is quite bad to Battle. "But it's better than The Wrong number, but not as good as Blockzilla" #The Wrong Number: Nine goes all lazy not to count at all, until Six says she's not robbing. "Worst detective case" #The Numberblocks Express: A heck of ton of stupid Numberblocks dance on the train and almost CRASH the train because of their antics. "which you could have been doing since you know, 1:22!" Blockzilla I have nothing to say. *Childish Voice: Blockzilla sounds WAY too childish. *Idiot Numberblocks: To be more specific... **Numberblocks think that Blockzilla is gonna eat them up. **Numberblocks finding "a cave", turns out to be Blockzilla. Extra thing: He mentioned square food again. Fruit Salad TSRITW recommends this. Battle absolutely likes this episode because atleast their's no DUMB stuff going on. Also the only one with someone smart. *Machine Rejecting Creator: Three's machines reject Three from getting food. Thus this starts the whole thing... *Four Playing with Lever: Four is pretty... naive, I guess. Plays with the lever. But that was excused. *Constant Greediness: Every single darn Numberblock has to crunch and munch on what THREE should have. *Not Specific, Two: Two should've said "Three out of Four apples come out". *Hammerspace Apples: The apples suddenly reappear. *Three is Ready to Kill her Machine: Three plays around to try and get apples. The results are pretty obvious. *Wait, did they Teleport?: All Numberblocks are suddenly outside, along with the fruits. Now We Are Six to Ten I have nothing to say. *Seven Bending: Battle somehow hated it. He thought Seven was standing. *Six not falling off the Rope: Concerns battle. *Colored Clouds: Battle asked if they would rain out Numberblocks. *Ten Farting Steam: Yes, Ten farts steam. "Would that mean that we will get out water when we try to be like rockets?"? Other than that, "fart jokes kids!" Other than that... *"0:34 nothing to say, but i just liked that 6ixbot is in the mix reference." *"3:52: Wait... since when are you a rocket? I thought you were an ordinary number as 8 said in the same story." Peekaboo! *1:06 I can hide behind you? Not sure about that. *2:09 You can, by becoming vertical form *For short... i have nothing to say *better than Godzilla, Worse than OttR *BREAK TIME again... *now you have all the time, i will be back in 39 Minutes Hiccups Same here. Battle was concerned about One moving the camera and One freezing in place, along with One "never knowing that can do that". He's also concerned about Nine suddenly switching colors when hiccuping and why being scared gives you hiccups. "coincidentally, every flash equals a hiccup". *Eight's Big Smile: Battle's the only one who actually hates this rather than think it's funny. He says it's horrifying. *Breaking Camera = Cured: Yes, after that, they laughed. Well REALLY? *4+1=6: When I pointed the error out he suddenly changed his mind about it being better than Blockzilla. Octoblock to the Rescue! I said that Battle might like it. He did like the part where one Two distracted Octoblock with pies while the other one ropes him with Pure Octonite. *Favors **Distraction: Terrible Two #1 distracts Octoblock while Terrible Two #2 ropes Octoblock with Pure Octonite. *Concerns **Pure Octonite being Green: This concerned Battle... but basically a Super Man parody. **Octo Signal: Battle thought Numberlings are made from pure air. But hey, I can't blame him since he hasn't watched the first ever episode. **One and Two fight the Terrible Twos: Well, again, I can't blame him for not knowing. I mean, the Terrible Twos were introduced in their eponymous episode. **Six and Two's Part: Battle thought that Six and Two were just going to play a fun game. And then they fell off. So yeah, in contrast, the Snakes & Ladders part was probably the most confusing. *Hated Parts **Three and Five, distracted: THEY OBSESS OVER THEIR SPOTLIGHT SHAPES! **Probably the Four part: Four does nothing to get away from the bubbles. Yes, he hates round things, and it absolutely sounds dangerous to him. It's also his biggest... fear or weakness. *Questioning **Octonaughty Doesn't use his Eyes: Octonaughty is too late to realize he started a bit too early. He only realizes he's gone a bit too far after he says "Escape!". The Legend of Blockzilla Okay, so from now on I'll just C&P what Battle said from now on. Beware because swears might come. *0:32 It doesn't seem blocky... Why did they call it that? Sure, maybe for the monster which comes in... IRONICALLY called Big TURN *which got a square on its chest *other than that... why? *wait... TUM? *ok nevermind *it does make sense *0:54 Someone saying YUM! *Yeah, thought it was a speaking mistake *But yeah, WHY NUMBERBLOCKS?! *And i thought this was a kids show. *Which would make The Wrong Number Making even LESS sense than it already is. *but why does r and n together make m? *2:18 Wait... *1 Does not know that 3 + 6 makes 9? *2:45 9 - 6 = 3 *we get it. *2:51 WHAT?! *3:05 Blocks don't do that *3:58 The same when you get yourself + Yourself, 5 *4:43 being in someone's belly won't make it stop snowing *4:49 stop being scary... *4:51 STOP APPROACHING ME! I'M REVIEWING THIS *4:53 NONONONONO *oh *.... *Better than Hiccups, worse than Blockzilla *''BREAK TIME! and get the 3 episodes together! ''(this is what motivated me into uh, copy and pasting.) SPECIAL: Alphablocks Yes, Alphablocks. Band Beware! BATTLE of the Bands! Their's a stealth pun. Oh yeah, BattleReviews pretty much likes X. Apparantly called the worst episode of the (Learning/Alpha)Blocks by Battle. *The Opening: The music was a "disgrace to the Music Community" because literally the only things said are letter sounds. *J's Antics: "1:10 sure, leave M behind and take J, you could have been taking M AND J, to have jam" *FAB Song: The worst song ever. Battle SCRATCHED the Stealth Pun being nice. I think he hated the part where they spin in on A. Yes, FAB has the worst lyrics. *Fixing Everything: X... fixes everything by stealing two members and pretty much mixing them together. Red Pirates, set sail for probably the worst ever episode Mr. Yokai seen. *1:12: Somehow, G and D agree to "play" with R. *The "Rod": Battle mentions that the mast is a pole, not a rod. Probably confusion. *Levitaing Ship: "there is no wind or storm, how does it levitate off the ground?". Yes, I'm pretty sure their's Fake Lightning Storms. *Land All Along: Yes, their was land all along. *Drum on Treasure: That equals opening it. Note: The part where R says that a picnic is better than a treasure is basically not here because Battle won't judge opinions. Little Red N *ok. *Little Red N now. *0:58 Seeds can talk? *1:28 forgot to close the hole with dirt *1:49 Wait... Not i? Grammar Police disapproves *2:19 another one... *2:42 Again... *3:07 AND AGAIN *3:33 It's the last time, hurray *4:44 *WAHT THE ACTUAL RA! *better than The Number Blocks express, worse than Red *Gimme more of those WOOF Book What more to say? *B says that the Book is Her: <--- *Letters Falling off the Book: Yes, it's unknown how the heck letters can fall off a book. *Scroo the Glass Cases, let's just break logic: Letters can somehow go through the glass cases. ye... if you want more see my chat logs Outlaw By this time I'm just gonna show you what Battle said. Sorry. *0:26 Children in a nutshell *0:42 A Ex-Machina *1:10 I, people CAN break the law. You have to obey it or else you get arrested. *1:14 you meant the POLICE will arrest you. Because you're not the only officer *1:22 But what about the ground? I clearly see you standing on it *1:28 And then, you will arrest yourself. *1:37 Ok now i get what she meant. But why saying it earlier? That's like saying to someone: You made your breakfast BEFORE someone even has done his breakfast *Logic breaking in kids shows. Not in the right way. *1:42 BA DUM TSS! *1:46 BA DUM TSS *1:49 AW! You've forgot L! *1:53 No Hits? Hips? Sits? I think Sits. But why is that even a law? I can understand hits but being unable to sit? What kind of evil police officer are you? *1:56 oh, pets *... *But why a picture of a tiger? That's not even a pet! *Out of all the animals, why not Cat? Or dog? *2:07 no, i won't do BA DUM TSS this time because that's a contradiction, it's just a paw. And not a real cat. *2:11 AW! You did it again! *2:16 not sure how that can even be possible in the FIRST PLACE *2:21 BOOM! Arrested because you are. A really bad one. *2:54 !, that's a BUCKET FALLING DOWN the stairs. Know the diffrence. *2:59 So Then what are you doing I? *3:05 In the name of the pineapples XD *And i thought the episode couldn't be saved. *maybe... *3:10 Namist *3:22 Oh hi Paul! You have been arrested for doing 2 crimes in a row. *3:27 You do realise... *3:32 YOU DON'T SAY! *which must already be happening a minute ago *3:34 finally you are being smart *3:39 they don't exist *also... Racism *3:41 Ghosts don't exist, and again. Racism *3:52 Breaking the law 3 times *3:59 I Arrests herself for breaking 3 rules. *4:07 ...For breaking 3 rules in a row! *4:12 You've missed a hill right now. *4:13 STOP BLAMING NATURE AND ARREST YOURSELF. *4:16 Jobism *4:32 For being the evilist Officer and Breaking 3 rules in a row. *4:47 You better not be the police or else... *Scratch the FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *I being a police officer is the worst thing i've seen in my life! *Imagine I being a police officer in real life! *The city is doomed! So, in total after that... #Red was better than Band, because it doesn't have any horrid "We're Fab". #Band was the second worst. #Outlaw was a pretty dumb episode. But in total... (bolded's alphablocks) #'Book' #Fruit Salad #Octoblock to the Rescue! #Peekaboo! #Blockzilla #Hiccups #Now We Are Six to Ten #The Wrong Number #'Red' #'The Little Red N' #The Numberblocks Express #'Band' #'Outlaw' Category:Blog posts